


The Park

by Dmsilvis



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Friends to Lovers, M/M, affair implied, married, talk of children, you'll find out when you read it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-17
Updated: 2018-01-17
Packaged: 2019-03-06 06:18:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,155
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13405239
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dmsilvis/pseuds/Dmsilvis
Summary: It's where they met, ten years later it's where their friendship turned relationship threatens to end.





	The Park

**Author's Note:**

> Again just a random idea that I needed to get out of my head.

Castiel loved the park that was below his office building. It was very large, with a pond, a fenced area for dogs to play, a playground for kid and area of tables under their own umbrella, or you could choose a pavillion if you liked. It was peaceful, and he liked to watch people. He was there without fail, everyday during his lunch hour. Rain or shine, snow or heat, he was there, unless the weatherman was warning to stay indoors due to temperatures too high or low. 

Dean has been a constant part of Castiel’s life now for close to 10 years. They met one day when it was pouring rain and Dean was at the park to help put a new tire on the car of a clearly frustrated, tired, frazzled mom of 4 children. When finished, Dean walked over to the pavillion Castiel was eating at and asked why he was sitting in the rain, was it a problem with his car and could he help. Castiel knew all he needed to know about Dean’s character in that moment. When Castiel explained that he simply liked eating here, no matter the weather, Dean smiled and mentioned casually that “yeah it was a nice place” 

Every day after that, Dean brought his lunch to the park, and he and Cas talked. On some days they didn’t talk, they simply watched people and ate. It was comfortable. Talking became friendship. Lunches turned into time spent together after work as friends. They became best friends. They were even at each other’s wedding. 

Ten years of this daily routine and this was the first day that Castiel wasn’t sure if Dean would show up. They had a fight the previous Friday and hadn’t spoken to each other in almost 3 days. Didn’t even try to contact one another. They had argued before during their friendship, but never like this, never over something so important.

Dean opened the Impala door, grabbed his bagged lunch and trudged to the picnic area of the park. It was Autumn and he knew Cas liked the colors of the leaves so he figured Cas would be near the more wooded area. He noticed Castiel’s look of relief when he seen Dean walking up the path. Dean’s stomach dropped, like it always did when he seen Cas. 10 years and so many life changes and now they were on the verge of yet another major change and Dean was spun out a bit. How did their friendship lead to where they are now? He had debated staying in the garage today and not coming out to meet Cas, but he couldn’t stay away, so he was using this as an olive branch. He sat down opposite Cas at the umbrella covered table. 

“Hello Dean” Cas did not meet Dean’s gaze. He instead took another bite of his sandwich

“Hey Cas” Dean unpacked his lunch and they sat in uncomfortable silence. When the silence wore on Dean too long, he cleared his throat and took a drink. “So, Cas, are we going to talk, at all, about why we’re fighting?”

Cas took another bite of his sandwich and continued to stare ahead. “I want more out of this relationship than you do Dean, and I’m willing to make the changes, you are not. There isn’t much more to discuss” Dean let out a sigh, rubbed his tired eyes and continued to stare at Cas who was being so cold it gave the October wind a steady competition.

Dean could see the marks under Castiel’s shirt collar, marks that were fading from the last night they had together , he also knew that there were marks in much more intimate places. He would bet his paycheck that right now the wedding band on Castiel’s finger felt like a lead weight in his stomach. Dean knew the feeling, his own wedding band felt like a noose around his neck. Dean had a major decision to make, and apparently Cas already made his.

“Cas you have to talk to me man, I didn’t say NO, I --- I just need to think about it all” Dean gave up on eating, this rift with Cas was leaving him nauseous. After 10 more minutes of silence, Dean stood up “Okay see you around Cas, I’m swamped with work orders . I’ll be lucky if I’m done before the sun goes down. I shouldn’t have wasted my time coming out here today” with that he stormed back down the path, tossing his lunch in a trash can as he passed. Castiel lowered his head into his hands and tried not to think of life without Dean in it.

Castiel was putting dishes in the dishwasher and talking out loud to himself as he often did when he needed to work through an issue, there was no one home to disturb so what did it matter. He spent the rest of his day in a fog at work. He was worried and angry with himself, why didn’t he just talk, and give Dean a little slack. The previous Friday, shit hit the fan, after an evening of what could only be described as acrobatic sex, they had gotten into a huge fight about their future _. I can’t expect him to just be on board with a huge life changing decision, just like that._ _He’s my best friend and I love him._ Castiel smiled at the bee decorated coffee mug he put in the dishwasher, a birthday present from Dean. _The sex is amazing._ He chuckled to himself but it died quickly. _I’m so stupid, I shouldn’t have pushed the issue of more._ Castiel was jestering with a plate in one hand and a handful of silverware in the other, when he heard a noise behind him.

Cas turned from the dishwasher and stopped suddenly when his eyes met his husbands. _How long was he standing there?_

“Long enough” Dean smiled and his green eyes crinkled at the edges. “talking to yourself again Cas?”

Dean put his hands in his jean pockets and slowly walked over to Cas, but he wouldn’t make eye contact. 

“Cas, I know you love me, and you’re not stupid, don’t tell yourself that. “ Castiel was shocked, he didn’t think Dean would be home until much later.

“What about your work orders Dean? I wasn’t expecting you home, uhm….” Dean interrupted him with a kiss hello, and Cas melted into it, and Dean snaked his arms around Castiel’s waist in an embrace that told Cas that Dean was sorry too. When they came up for air Cas didn’t look at Dean, he simply rested his forehead on Dean’s shoulder.

Dean cleared his throat “I lied about the work orders. I figured if you thought I wouldn’t be home you might come back here first, instead of going directly to your brothers” Castiel let out a shaky laugh. “I even left the dishes in the sink because I know you have an obsessive streak a mile long and can’t let dirty dishes sit” Castiel let a few tears fall on Dean’s shoulder but he laughed regardless.

Dean pulled Castiel’s chin up to look at him. “Children are a deal breaker aren’t they?” 

Castiel shut his eyes tight. The previous Friday, Castiel brought up the idea of expanding their family. Dean was not on board, He gave the reason that he wouldn’t be a good father but Castiel knew he would be. He also knew Dean loved kids, and wanted kids. He saw how Dean acted with their nieces and nephews, their friends children, his ex, Lisa still considered Dean to be a father to her son Ben, even random kids at the park. They had fought for hours about it.

Cas nodded his head, eyes still shut.

Dean’s voice was strained like he was holding back tears “then lets do it, let’s look at options for adopting” 

Castiel’s eyes flew open “but Dean I don’t want to force you to—“ Again he was cut off with a kiss

“Cas, I never said I didn’t _want_ children, I never said NO, I just said I wouldn’t be a good dad, that I was unsure and I needed to think. I mean c’mon you know my family history, the deck is stacked against me for fatherly role models”

Cas began to talk “but Dean, you don’t realize how wonderful you are with kids because you don’t want to be like your father was---“ cut off again, when Dean stopped the kiss this time Castiel gave him a stern look, “you were all about talking earlier today” 

Dean smiled, “I know and I still am, just let me get everything off my chest okay?” Cas nodded. Dean continued “I talked to Sammy over the weekend, and Eileen, and mom” Dean looked up at the ceiling and bobbed his head side to side as he ticked of names “annnd…. Charlie, Jo, Ellen, Bobby, Benny, Victor, Lisa, ALL your brothers and sisters, your mom and dad.” 

Castiel tilted his head “they never mentioned you talking to them, those assbutts”

Dean laughed throwing his head back. “That sneaky Novak clan, I stopped by after Sunday lunch yesterday, when Gabe text me that you two were out the door on your way back to his place” Dean looked Castiel in the eyes “my point is, I’ve thought long and hard about all this, and everyone, and I mean EVERYONE agrees with you, and I’m on board” He chuckled again “fuck, even Meg agrees, actually offered to be a surrogate”

Castiel chuckled softly “Meg’s always in my corner, but that surrogate thing comes with the condition that she gets to actually sleep with us” Castiel used air quotes as he continued “none of that _test tube shit_ as Meg put it” Dean’s eyes widened in shock then he looked like he was actually contemplating it and Cas smacked his arm and chuckled.

Castiel’s smile lit the room, “You’ll be an amazing father Dean, and I’m sorry.”

Dean hugged Castiel tight. They were quiet for a long time, just holding onto each other. Dean began to pull away but Cas held tight “ok so, if we adopt, what now, we call agencies and say hey we want a baby? “ Cas turned his head toward Dean’s neck and took in the scent of his husband’s cologne, mixed with the hint of the garage he worked in. Not always the most pleasant smell but it was Dean. It was home. He hummed an answer to Dean’s question and then kissed his neck. He rocked his hips against Dean and slowly walked Dean back until his lower back hit the island counter. He began exploring under Deans shirt and down the back of his pants while he kissed Dean.

“Cas, this isn’t talking” Dean said weakly, because of course he wanted this but they needed to talk more.

Cas almost growled when he lifted his head to look at Dean, “ the important stuff is out of the way, we can talk details after make up sex”

Dean chuckled but stopped when Castiel rocked against him hard. He felt Cas smile into his neck. 

“I’m filthy from work, man”

Cas placed his mouth against Dean’s ear “that’s why we have a custom shower made for sex”

Then Cas did “that thing” with his tongue up the side of Dean’s neck and Dean felt his legs almost buckle. Castiel only chuckled.

“You don’t play fair Cas!” Castiel was undoing Dean’s belt. “okay, fine make up shower sex and then we talk about this” Cas laughed as he pulled Dean by the belt, back the hallway and disappeared in their bathroom.

Castiel sat the table in the park, a stoller next to him with a bouncing 10 month old little girl in the seat. A little dark haired bundle with stunning green eyes. The had taken Meg up on her offer, but went about it the professional way, much to Meg’s disappointment. Meg was surprisingly present in her daughters life, since Meg worked from home and only lived around the block from them, she watched Grace while the boys worked. Sundays were now exhausting with family lunches and dinner with their parents, both of which welcomed Meg. Today was Saturday and Castiel didn’t have work, but Dean did, so they were meeting him for lunch. Over 12 years, Dean and Cas had been coming to this park and now their daughter would too. Cas unpacked his lunch and Grace’s lunch and proceeded to try to feed her. 

“Da! Da!” Gracie squealed and made incoherent baby babble as she pushed out her grabby hands toward the man she could see walking up the path toward their table. “Da!!” Dean’s smile was so true and bright, and Castiel was lost completely, in love with husband all over again, when he seen the wonderful father Dean had become.

~End~

**Author's Note:**

> I wanted to try to lead the reader toward one conclusion and then hopefully they would be pleasently surprised by the actual reason the boys were fighting. I don't know if I accomplished that, but this has been read by several people before I posted it, and I'm ready to be done with it.
> 
> As usual I write for fun and only fun, so any word crimes and offenses to characters you love are not intentional.   
> Comments, kudos and all that are more than welcome and appreciated :)


End file.
